


Something is Coming

by doloresstorey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fear, The Force, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doloresstorey/pseuds/doloresstorey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is terrified when his father is struck with a deafening vision about his family and the Force itself. (spin off of the new trailer for Episode 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something is Coming

Something Is Coming  
By: Emily Storey

 

Meditation didn’t always mean peace for Jedi, especially now. Luke Skywalker had once believed that the stress put onto the galaxy would fade when Darth Vader was destroyed but now – decades later – he realized that was far from true. Something was coming…  
Ben Skywalker, the fiery son of Luke and Mara Jade, led his way back home. He had spent most of the day fixing up one of the A-wing fighters - that was until one of the younglings wanted to play. He had to admit, he was often distracted, especially now… His father was always excusing himself, throwing himself as far away from everyone as possible. It worried Ben, he had been haunted by such bizarre visions from the Force; he couldn’t imagine the ones his father must be having. He had heard Luke scream in his sleep from such nightmares. Force, what was going through his father’s head? Why was the galaxy putting so much stress on him?  
“Hey Dad, I’m back!” Ben called out, scraping off the mud of his boots before stepping on the clean floors of the house, “Listen, Anakin wanted to talk to you about Aunt Leia’s birthday – said he had a great idea.” No response. That’s odd, Ben thought, dropping his knapsack down on the floor beside him. His father always had a funny reply to his nephew’s ideas, especially if they had to do with Leia.  
“Dad?” Ben repeated. Concern made its way into his chest. Luke said he’d be home after talking to Han, but that was hours ago. He’d be back by now, but if he was, then why wasn’t he responding? Ben made his way to his parents’ room, trying to tame his anxiety on his way. He gave a quick nock before opening the door but unfortunately no one was inside. Mara wouldn’t be here either; she was out helping a few younglings with lightsaber technics, it would have been odd to find his father in here anyways, especially during the day.  
Maybe his meditation chamber?  
Another sigh, another ruffle of his hair in a failed attempt to relax. Something wasn’t right; it was as though the Force itself was whispering in Ben’s ear that something was desperately wrong. Then, as his anxiety locked a chokehold around him, he reached for his lightsaber before bursting into his father’s chambers.  
“Dad?” He yelled, voice nearly cracking with panic. He didn’t see anyone for a moment, nor did he head a reply. He gripped the saber tighter, turning the corner in hopes that Luke had merely chose a different place to meditate than where he usually did.  
Thank the Force, Ben was right. Luke seemed to be fine, resting in the center of the room, meditating. It wasn’t an odd sight to see, but Ben was still exceptionally curious of why his own voice never knocked his father out of his rest. He scoffed, shoving any final thoughts of anxiety out of his mind and kicked off his shoes, “Going deaf on me now?” he smirked, stepping closer to his father.  
Once again, there wasn’t a reply.  
He waited, knowing that his father would have to have some sort of retort… but nothing came. Ben waited another moment, then another… and another… and-  
“Ben.”  
His heart skipped a beat, “Dad? Hey Dad, what’s going on?” Ben panicked. For a moment Luke didn’t answer. His son bent down before sitting in front of him, muttering little insults and comments in another failed effort to shake him out of his meditative state.  
Just as Ben reached for his com to call his mother Luke reached out, grabbing with all his strength at his son’s tunic. “There has been an awakening.” He seethed, voice deeper than ever before. It scared Ben, it really did. He had never heard his father like this, never seen him so… and yet it was familiar, it was familiar in a way Ben didn’t want to admit. Luke’s voice ached and echoed the memory of the only time Ben had ever heard his own grandfather – Darth Vader.  
Luke stirred again, grip tightening more than ever before, “Have you felt it?” Ben swallowed hard in fear before shaking his head.  
Silence.  
Silence.  
Silence and then, “The dark side… and the light-” and with that Luke burst out of his state and leapt up to his feat. “Jacen!” he yelled, stumbling to the door, not a second thought to his own son, just feet away from him.  
“Dad, wait what’s going on?” Ben called out, running after his father, “Dad!”  
Once Luke had gotten to the front door, almost running straight into the wall as he attempted to grab his boots, “It’s Jacen,” he breathed, fumbling for the door controls, “Something is coming.”


End file.
